Accidental Date
by lusciousinpain
Summary: "Every night this week Dean? Are you that lonely?" This is loosely set during S5


A loud bang and a grumbled curse startle Sam awake. He instinctively grabs for the Beretta that he always has at the ready tucked under his pillow.

"Damn it!" he hears Dean hiss, and stows his gun away.

"Dude" he yawns and frowns watching as his brother stumbles into their motel room looking drunk and grumpy. He lifts his watch off the night stand and tries focusing on the face.

"It's 3:30am!" he exclaims, his voice coming out a high pitch whine.

"Whoa, calm down, Samantha." Dean snaps back falling face forward onto his bed. "Didn't know I had a curfew?" he mumbles into his pillow.

Sam throws his hands up in surrender; lies back down and lets out a long tired sigh.

"Every night this week, Dean? Are you that lonely?" he asks gazing up at the ceiling. "Dean?" Soft snores from his brother's bed are all Sam gets in reply.

...

A few hours later, they're having breakfast at a nearby diner. Sam orders a bowl of fruit that earns him a grimace from his brother and Dean orders his usual heart-clogging feast of pancakes, sausages, and because he knows it will annoy Sam, a side of bacon.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should try dating and start a more permanent relationship." He pauses waiting to see how receptive his brother is to what he's suggesting. "I mean, you're obviously starving for intimate company." he winces, ready for Dean's outburst.

"Fuck's sake, Sam. Are you hearing yourself?" Dean starts, glowering at Sam and taking a bite of his bacon. "So what if I go out looking for a little company. No harm in that. Just blowing off a little steam." he finishes grinning and wagging his brows suggestively.

"Yeah, gross." Sam grimaces. "What I mean is that instead of these random meaningless one night stands, you should hang out more with someone that you really like. Someone you might already have an interest in." he pauses. "Anyone come to mind?" he chances, readying himself for what Dean might literally throw at him.

"Someone I **_really like_**? That I _**already know**_? Are you for real?" Dean asks, sipping at his coffee.

"Listen, don't you think it's kinda suspicious that every time you take off because you need to "blow off steam" or find some company, it's right after we've been hanging with Castiel and he takes off on you?"

"Don't go there, Sam." Dean growls, low and threateningly.

"Just saying, that's all." Sam gives up; knowing that to prod his brother any further would end very badly for him. No matter though, he knows what he has to do. He's got an idea of how to help his emotionally retarded brother with his unresolved feelings towards his loneliness and obvious unrequited longing for Castiel. Time to put his plan into action.

...

Just as Dean is starting on his third cup of coffee, the angel appears in their booth, sitting to Dean's left, all disheveled hair, wrinkled tan trench, and blank eyed stare.

"Cas, come on man, we've talked about this." Dean whispers scooting closer to his friend and draping his arm around the angel's seat back. "You can't just pop in. You'll scare the locals" he says gesturing at the other patrons around the diner.

"My apologies." replies Castiel grabbing a half eaten piece of bacon from Dean's plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Ah, yeah, well, ah, don't forget, 'kay?" Dean stutters, hypnotized as the angel licks the bacon grease off his fingers. "How'd you find us anyway?" he asks, not taking his eyes off the angel as he starts reaching for Dean's pancakes.

"Your brother called me and informed me where I could find you." he answers, licking maple syrup from his plump bottom lip.

"Sam?" Dean now stares at his brother, eyebrow cocked. "Do we have a job I don't know about?"

"What, no, no. I just figured that all we do when we get together with Cas is hunt or strategize for a hunt, or try to stop the apocalypse, you know?" he says smiling. "I thought maybe we could just hang out. Take a day off for once. Just get to know each other." he finishes, now full on grinning.

"Sam I thought I told you..." Dean's onto him but Castiel cuts the hunter off before he could further argue.

"I would very much like that Sam, thank you. I don't think I have taken a day off," he says looking down at his hands "ever."

"Great, yeah, so if you're finished, I'll just go pay and we can get out of here." Sam says getting up and heading towards the register.

As Sam is paying, Castiel proceeds to finish Dean's breakfast, all the while softly moaning with pleasure between bites.

"Hungry there Cas?" Dean asks, eyes huge as he stares at the angel's obvious delight at what he's eating and letting his arm fall gently onto his friend's shoulder.

"No, not hungry. But, I do enjoy the flavors and textures. They are so complex and sensual."

_OK, that's hot, _Dean thinks as heat rushes up his neck.

"Yeah, s'good stuff" he says evenly not really sure how to answer and unconsciously giving the angel's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm" the angel hums, bright blue eyes focused sharply on Dean.

They both look up, startled, when Sam walks back to their table, loudly clearing his throat.

"Wow, listen, I just remembered I have this thing I promised Bobby I'd look up for him at the library. So, ah, I'm gonna head there now."

"Okay, fine, let's go.."

"No, no Dean, wait" Sam begins, protesting. "You two go enjoy the day, okay? No reason all three of us have to miss out on finally getting a break." He turns to his brother, "Dean, you heard Cas. He's never taken off. Go take him for a drive or a walk." _Hold his hand, confess your feelings, _he adds to himself, inwardly grinning. His eyes light up as he says "I noticed on our ride into town a sign for a medieval fair on the other side of town. Dean, you'd like that, right? Jousting, beer, turkey legs!" he rambles on. "And Cas, man, you'll love it too. It'll be fun guys, really." The end coming out like a plea.

"Sam, what is it with you? A medieval fair? Honestly?" Dean asks incredulously. "You gotta be kidding me. What am I, five?" Dean challenges, but all the while thrilled that he finally has an excuse to spend the day alone with his angel that doesn't involve the possibility of bodily damage and or death. He suddenly finds himself eagerly anticipating all of the little sounds Cas will surely make after he's fed him samples of the delectable, greasy, salty, sweet, fair food.

"Come on Dean, you know you want to go. Besides, I got this. No biggie." Sam smiles, claps his brother on the shoulder, and starts walking away. "It'll be a blast. Bring me back a funnel cake."

"Perhaps I can help you with your research, Sam." _Friggin angel, _both Sam and Dean think. Always the good soldier. Always wanting to be of use to the Winchesters.

"It's okay Cas, I got this." he says and rushes out the door before either his brother or the angel can offer up more obstacles. _I'm so booking two rooms tonight, _Sam thinks, and goes off to enjoy a leisurely day away from the thick air of sexual frustration that always seems to surround his brother and Castiel like a heavy fog.

...

"Well, guess it's just the two of us then." Dean states, unable to hold back his excitement and giving Castiel a toothy grin. "Let's get out of here." he says, finally letting go of his hold on the angel's shoulder.

As Dean starts getting up from the booth, Castiel reaches towards his forehead with his two angel whammy fingers.

"Whoa whoa, there." Dean says, pulling his face out of reach. "Stop, Cas. What, are you trying to take us there via angel express?"

"Dean," the angel starts, locking eyes with Dean as he begins to explain how very logical his travel methods are to a very stubborn child. "It's the wisest course to take. If you'll just let me, we could be there instantly instead of lingering for hours in the confines of your vehicle."

"No way, man, no way." Dean replies shaking his head and starts for the exit. "First of all, the ride over is part of the fun. The buildup. The anticipation, you know? And it's not hours. We'll be there in no time." he continues as they walk towards his car. "And, besides, like I already told you, zapping me places does me no favors in the john department, if you know what I mean".

"Dean, I don't understand that reference." Cas admits, tilting his head in the way Dean always finds adorable.

"Never mind." he replies, shaking his head. "And don't go calling baby a **vehicle, **okay. Baby is baby, and she's to be loved and admired. A thing of beauty. Show a little respect, Dude." Dean gestures towards the Impala, patting her shiny black side lovingly.

Standing next to the passenger side door, Castiel realizing that "baby" is obviously very important to the hunter, and wanting to pacify him, bows his head , apologizes to her and gets in.

...

Contrary to how he thought he would feel, Dean finds the angel riding shotgun natural, comforting even. He's so used to looking over and seeing his brother's long limbs taking up too much space, doing research, napping, or just bitching about what's eating at Dean, that this feels nice. Easy. He keeps stealing side-way glances at his friend. Appreciating the view of mussed dark hair, the sharp angle of his stubble covered jaw, pert nose, and fan of dark lashes. The term _Pretty boy angel, _never seemed more fitting.

_Hm, wouldn't mind resting my hand on the back of his neck? Pulling at the short hairs. That's not too obvious, right? For that matter, why not just rest my hand on his thigh, cop a feel or two maybe... _he wonders. _But no, don't get used to this, Winchester, _he tells himself, knowing that it's momentary. _Castiel has stuff to do. Important stuff. He could take off and disappear any second now without even a good bye. He's only here because Sam forced this on him. Did he though? It's not like Cas couldn't refuse and leave if he didn't want to spend the day with him. It's not like he's holding a gun to his head, not that it would stop the angel..._

"Dean" Cas says, cutting his train of thought. "I **wanted **to spend the day with you. I have not been **forced **or **tricked**." he emphasizes, turning his body towards the hunter, facing him fully.

"You reading my mind again Cas?" Dean barks, fearing that he's been found out.

"Dean, I would not have been able to know your thoughts if they weren't so loud." Castiel admits and pauses, choosing his words carefully. "But now that it's out in the open, please believe me when I say to you that even though I may have other more important duties to take care of, I'd much rather be here with you". And then, to Dean's great horror and delight, he reaches over, takes the hunter's hand and sets it on his thigh, never breaking eye contact.

"So what, I'm a duty now?" It's all Dean focuses on from Castiel's confession, ignoring the earnest and hopeful expression on his friend's face and the solid warm limb under his hand.

"Sometimes you can be a very aggravating human, Dean Winchester." Cas chides, throwing his arms up and rolling his eyes in imitation of Sam's many exasperated reactions to Dean's comments.

"Yeah, well", he starts to argue, unconsciously kneading Castiel's thigh, "I just didn't want you sticking around as a kind of favor to me." He knows that it's a lame excuse for reacting so defensively, but not really wanting to admit to himself that the angel might seriously want to spend time with him for no other reason than just to be in his company.

"I'm not forcing you or anything, okay. I'm nobody's charity case." He knows he's being petulant now and hates how pathetic he must be coming across. But still unable to stop himself as he adds "So, if you wanna go, and take care of whatever is so goddamn important, well then, I'm not stopping you." He finally ends, and even though he's being childish he nevertheless stares at the angel, challenging him to counter his tirade, but not letting go of his thigh.

What Castiel does instead, as he lays his own hand on top of Dean's, is give him a soft smile full of warmth. It looks almost foreign on the angel's face but completely genuine."Language, Dean." he scolds but with no real heat and still smiling he continues, "As I have stated before, I want to be here with you and nowhere else." he stresses. "Now, enough of your irrational insecurities, Dean. Let's go inside. I am very eager to be fed samples of the delectable, greasy, salty, sweet, fair food." he finishes and offers the hunter a full out grin.

Dean gapes, and _damn it, _he _has_ been caught out. He starts to speak, trying to find the words that will cover his embarrassment, but instead ending up looking like a fish out of water. "Dude, I said enough with the mind reading, okay." he finally manages, blushing furiously, "So, I guess that settles that then, huh." he says sheepishly, patting his friend's leg and turning the car into the fair's parking lot.

...

He finds a spot near the entrance, parks, and turns to his friend. Instead of a stoic or grinning Castiel, the hunter sees his angel staring out the window, wide blue eyes full of wonder and a slightly open mouth. _Wow, it takes a crummy fair to put that look on his face? _he marvels. _I gotta take him out more often!_

"Hey, Earth to Cas. Let's go man. Fun's awaiting." Dean says and waves a hand in front of the angel's face.

"Dean," the angel looks over at him, flushed and with a slight smile on his face "The lights, and the smells.." he continues, "The people here, I can sense so much joy emanating from this place. It is truly one of my father's miracles."

"Yeah, right." Dean replies, unable to stifle a laugh. "Just so you know, I agree with you on that. This carnival, fair, whatever it is, should definitely be classified under miracles. Like it'll be a friggin miracle we both don't puke our brains out tonight after we're finished with what I've got planned for us." he says leaning closer to the angel, squeezing his hand, and giving him a wicked wink.

"Come on then." he exclaims, clapping Castiel on the shoulder and nudging him out of the car. "We're losing daylight here, and I'm friggin starvin!" _and not just for the food, _he thinks leering at the angel. Walking in step towards the fair, Dean feels his excitement building the closer they get to the entrance. _Yeah, _he admits, _the lights, smells, and sounds are pretty awesome. _

He buys their tickets, steers the angel through the turn styles, and still holding onto his arm, guides him towards the nearest beer and mutton wench.

With his previous enthusiasm fully returned, Dean, unable to contain his excitement, tips his head down and says into his friend's neck, "Ready or not Cas, here we go.", lightly tapping the tender skin there with a brush of his lips.

He pulls back only far enough to see his friend's reaction.

"Dean, I, ..." the angel starts, eyes glowing, and leaning his body closer into the hunter's personal space, whispers "I'm ready if you are."

_Okay, definitely gonna call Sammy and tell him to get two rooms tonight. Definitely._

"Yeah, s'great." Dean gulps, and lets go of Castiel long enough to clap his hands together as he announces "Eaters, let's start eating." Having said that, and still only standing a breath's distance away from Castiel, he inwardly thanks his brother, wraps his arm around the angel's waist, and leads him towards his idea of nirvana.

_End_


End file.
